Whats to come
by pingpong101
Summary: My version of destined. Mostly about Rephaim. Obviously a bit different to P.C and Kirsten casts Destined. Rated T incase swearing at some point. Go on give this story a whirl.
1. Chapter 1

Rephaim has just been zapped into being a real guy and it's him fitting in and in his point of view when he goes to the house of night. Mostly different to P.C and Kirsten casts Destined. Summary sucks but give it whirl anyway (:

Rephaim POV

It had been a few day since the goddess had zapped him into a human and he was still ecstatic, as soon as the sun set and he transformed back into a regular boy he loved nothing more than to greet Stevie Rae with a kiss. It all still seemed like one of his dreams that he used to have. Especially the kissing part. The others were slowly getting used to him. He knew it would be hard for them because they all knew about his evil past and murder is hard to forgive but he was getting there.

"Oi, birdboy, can you throw me a brown pop" Aphrodite asked him from the other side of the room. Birdboy was his new nickname. It was much easier than Rephaim and birdboy was accurate so he didn't mind, in fact it kind of made him feel normal because most normal human teenage boys had nicknames. He retrieved a brown pop from the fridge and gave it to her. "Cheers"

"Hey Aphrodite don't go drinking all the brown pop in the house, well tunnels." Zoey said as she came into the kitchen like area. She smiled at him and sat down on one of the mismatched chairs.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Aphrodite said sarcastically "I don't see your name on it anywhere" he looked over at Zoey and she just rolled her eyes. Just then Stevie Rae came into the room. She came right over to him and gave him a long, slow kiss. His heart beat fast from happiness. She truly showed him love for the first time and he couldn't thank her enough.

"Eugh" their kiss was interrupted by Shaunee "ugh seriously."

"Displays of affection should be banned from the kitchen area" chimed in Erin. He was still getting the used to who each of them were. Especially who the group said were the twins, they were nothing alike in looks but their minds were twin like.

"It just reminds us of how single we really are" Shaunee said getting a drink.

"I feel sorry for the unlucky lads that try to date the two of you" Aphrodite said leaning into Darius as he put his arm around her. The twins opened their mouths to protest but Zoey got there first.

"Ok, guys more important things than arguing, we should call a tunnel meeting"

Everyone had gathered in the main tunnel room. It was surprising how many of them there were. All the red fledglings, Stevie Rae and him. Zoey and the rest of her group. The two warriors and Aphrodite.

"Right" Zoey said "we need to decide about going back to school. We all know we have to go back but it's going to be difficult. Neferet is totally evil and is revelling in darkness and the whole school thinks we are the evil ones" Rephaim knew that even though the goddess had forgiven him in front of the whole school, Neferet had somehow twisted it. He had caused a split in the house of night when Stevie Rae and her friends had stood by him.

"Yup" Stevie Rae said "Neferet, as you would say, is full of complete and utter bull poopie. I honestly don't know how no-one can see through her lies."

"Well birdboy hasn't made things easy, you know I don't want to sound mean or anything but I'm just saying it how it is" Aphrodite said,

"It is true" he said "By standing by me you have made things difficult. Many will want me dead" He looked down.

"Yes but your now our friend and that makes you pretty much untouchable." Zoey said. Rephaim's heart swelled at the word friend. They classed him as a friend even though they knew what he had done in the past.

"I will burn up anyone who tries to kill you" Shaunee said to him.

"Yeah and I will pummel them with water" Erin chimed in.

"Guys seriously no burning or pummelling, try to resolve things without violence" Zoey said frowning.

"What if someone came at him with like this huge sword" Erin said

"And was going to stab him and there was no time to resolve it without violence and-"Shaunee started to say but Zoey cut her off.

"Fine then you can burn and pummel, but only in the direst circumstances, we don't want everyone to think that we are crazier than they already do. And when we go back Neferet will try to turn things against us so everyone better stick together as much as possible. Probably best no one without an element or something protectful go anywhere alone."

"Protectful, seriously Z is that even a word" Stevie Rae said laughing.

"Probably not but I think everyone gets what I mean" there were a chorus of yesses around the room.

"Neferet wouldn't try anything too drastic in front of everyone" The boy named Damien said. "She might try something but not outright murder" Damien didn't talk much since Neferet had killed his soul mate Jack to repay her debt to darkness.

"I hope your right, but I wouldn't count on it" Darius said as he wrapped his arm more tightly around Aphrodite.

"Errr guys I think this is the right time to tell you I wrote another poem" Karishma butted in.

"Oh great" Stevie Rae said taking my hand. "Another poem, please say this one isn't about impending doom."

"When are they not about world impending doom" Karishma replied taking a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Read it out" Damien said.

_Looking out at the sea of impending doom._

_Evil is the truth we all assume_

_She is unable to escape the past._

_She begins a long walk at last_

_She is unable to see tomorrow. _

_At this your brow may Furrow._

_This is your greatest advantage,_

_But can also cause the greatest damage,_

_All shall be revealed under the full moon._

_The world will wait till the evils through._

_Full moon now or in months to go._

_I shall await the banishment of evil with my heart aglow._

"Well great" Zoey said "What the hell does that mean"

"Well I think that's easy to decipher" said Damien and everyone just stared at him. "Oh goddess" he said as he took the poem from Aphrodite. "Well the "she" part obviously means Neferet. If we just assume the first part is telling us how dangerous this is gonna be. Then the "She is unable to escape the past. She begins a long walk at last" Means that Neferet will not be able to get away from what she has done in the past, maybe that when people come to their senses they will realize she is pure evil and stuff like that."

"I think the next part about her unable to see tomorrow means even she cannot see the future no matter how powerful she is." he said and the others nodded.

"Oh and the advantage and damage bit means, this could go really well for us or really badly and cause damage" Stevie Rae said thoughtfully.

"The last bit, I think, means the final show down will happen underneath a full moon" Stark said "but it doesn't necessarily mean this full moon, it could be in months to come."

"Yes" Zoey said "and the last line must mean that Nyx is waiting for us to succeed"

"Yup, that sound right to me" one of the other red fledglings said, his name was Johnny B.

"Wow your right that was easy" Zoey said. "Now how the hell do we fight Neferet if she is meant to be immortal right now?"

**Thanks to anyone who did read this. Please review (: I know its not great but tuff. **

**I don't own house of night or any of its characters but I do own the poem. And I know the poem is bad. I cannot write poems but again tuff. I did try to find an impending doom poem online but nothing so. **

**Anyway cheers (:**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

"_Yup, that sound right to me" one of the other red fledglings said, his name was Johnny B._

"_Wow your right that was easy" Zoey said. "Now how the hell do we fight Neferet if she is meant to be immortal right now?"_

Now

Rephaim Point Of view.

"Make her destroy herself" Rephaim found himself saying

"Yes" Zoey said with sudden enthusiasm "Something gave her immortal power, yes?"

"Well dur, you seriously are getting stupid" Aphrodite sneered.

Zoey just ignored it and carried on "Well find a way to get whatever it was to take it back"

"How do we do that?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Well the thing that done this must be pretty powerful" Erin Said

"Yeah, so how would that thing feel if she thought she was more powerful" Shaunee said

"It would be all like "oh no I am most powerful, she shall die" or something like that" Erin continued.

"The brain sharers do have a point" Aphrodite said.

"But again how do we do that? " Stevie Rae asked. Rephaim glanced at her, she really was beautiful. When he thought about it really couldn't believe his luck.

"I don't know" Aphrodite said. "But if there is not anything to come up about this –" but she was cut off by a phone making a loud ding sound.

"Oh that me" Zoey said reaching into her jeans pocket

"Wow you get signal down here" said Karishma looking at her own phone.

"Not normally" Zoey replied "It's a text from the house of night"

"That explains it" Stevie Rae said. "What's it say"

"It says, _The high council want you back at the house of night. There will be a meeting that you Zoey will attend with Stevie Rae first thing on Monday before first hour. There will be a bus sent for everyone to get you all here. _That's it."

"Well that solves it, we will be going to school" Stevie Rae said sighing.

"Well as I was saying, if there is nothing else you would like to bring up I am going because I cant be bothered with this." And with that she got up and left dragging Darius with her.

"We she is right we have nothing else to talk about so everyone can go back to what they were doing before" Zoey said. Every one soon filed out of the room. There was only Stevie Rae, Zoey, Stark and him left. All was silent for a while until Stevie Rae spoke up.

"So Z, do you think Neferet will try anything?"

"I really hope not, if everyone sticks to the 'no one go anywhere alone without elemental powers' rule then everyone should be fine"

"Elemental powers, much better than the word protectful you used earlier" she laughed.

"It's now my word, just like bull poopie"

"I think it's a great word" Stark said kissing Zoey passionately. Rephaim looked at Stevie Rae and they both leaned for each other. Kissing Stevie Rae was definitely the best thing about being human. When they came apart he saw Zoey and Stark leaving the room and that just left him and Stevie Rae. He reached out and started playing with her hair.

"You know I think you're beautiful" Rephaim said to her.

"I think you're beautiful" she said right back to him. He took her into his arms. It was only about half an hour until dawn and he wanted nothing more than to spend it with Stevie Rae. He drew her into his arms and they stayed there, locked in each other's arms. Cuddling with Stevie Rae was definitely a second best. Before he knew it, it was dawn and he had to go.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now" he said then he kissed Stevie Rae for the last time before he transformed.

"I'm gonna quit asking if you want me to come up there with you" she said. "I'll be here when you get back" she said.

"I will always come back to you" he said before he jogged out the door. The awful prickling started over his skin just as he got outside. He thought of his new life and Stevie Rae. These people were truly is first friends. Sure some people wanted nothing to do with him but knowing some of them classed his as a friend made him the happiest guy in the world. They were his first friends. And then he still couldn't believe that he had Stevie Rae. And the thing was they had fallen for each other when he was still half bird, half beast so she truly loved him for what was inside not just out. His last human thoughts were that the pain of the raven was worth the life he had now.

But then all he thought of was taking to the sky and stretching his wings.

**Okay it's not good I know. I can't write romantic scenes or stuff like that. I have the thoughts but I can't really transfer them to paper (well computer)**

**Thank you for those who did read it. Please review if you like it. Cause if no one likes it I may just stop and try something else. **

**I love Stephaim although you may have noticed (Stevie Rae x Rephaim for all those people that somehow didn't know)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rephaim Point of View**

Everyone, that means the entire group of red fledglings and Zoey's group, was stood outside the depot waiting for the bus that was meant to come.

"I am not looking forward to this" Stevie Rae said clutching Rephaim's hand tightly. "I don't think any of us are" Zoey said. She gave Stevie Rae a reassuring smile. But if we all stick together then everything will be fine."

"Don't let Neferet get at you" Darius said putting his arm around Aphrodite.

"Like we said she won't try anything in full view of other students" Zoey said, obviously trying to reassure everyone, it didn't look like it worked and Zoey looked like she didn't believe it herself.

"Yeah but like we said after that, we are not 100% sure on that are we" Aphrodite said. Even she looked a bit worried.

"Ok" Stevie Rae said quickly. "Let's not talk about this" She sounded scared Rephaim put her hand to his lips "Don't worry I won't let her hurt you" He whispered quietly to her.

"Stevie Rae is right" Damien said "we should talk about something less frightening" Zoey smiled at him and put her arm around him comfortingly. Rephaim felt sorry for the boy. Every time he spoke he felt a pang of sadness for him. This meant he was becoming more human every second.

"Speaking of a happier topic, we should call this place something" Erin said pointing at the depot.

"Yeah, if we are going to try and get this to be a separate branch of the House of Night" Shaunee said nodding.

"Ooooh" Erin said "How about 'the house of night pot lot"

"Yeah" Shaunee said excitedly.

"We need a name for this place but it's not going to be 'House of Night pot lot'" Zoey said shaking her head, half laughing.

"Why?" they both asked together.

"Because I think it needs to sound more sophisticated" Zoey said.

"Zoey is right" Stevie Rae said "It needs to signify that we are truly are our own, kind of thing" Just then a bus rounded the corner and came to a stop in front of us. The doors opened and everyone clambered in. An adult vampire, which Rephaim had never seen before, was driving.

"Vincent" Darius said grasping the man's forearm.

"Darius" he said back "I haven't seen you a very long time"

"Nor you my friend" Darius smiled at him and Vincent smiled back. When everyone was on the bus and seated Vincent closed the bus doors and started up the engine.

"Are you ok?" Rephaim asked Stevie Rae quietly.

"Yeah" Stevie Rae said, she then hesitantly added "I think"

"Like I said before we got on the bus I will protect you, nothing will happen to you" he said. He mentally added "_I don't think I could live without you" _

When the bus pulled in front of the school Neferet was waiting for them all, with a slightly evil expression.

**Sorry that chapter was short but oh well.**

**Please review, don't just add it to story alert and stuff, because I would really like to know what you think.**

**ALSO…If you are a fan of the hunger games please check out this amazing forum.**

**The link is **

**.net/forum/Enjoy_the_Silence/108010/**


	4. Chapter 4

We all slowly got off the bus.

"Ah, hello my children" she said. She was trying to be menacing while being polite but it just made her sound stupid. Every instinct of mine was to grab Stevie Rae and run but I couldn't do that. I wouldn't do that.

"Neferet" Zoey said in an angry voice. I wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of it.

"Zoey, why the tone" she smiled.

"Because you're an evil bitch" Zoey said boldly and beside me Stevie Rae smiled at her curse.

"Zoey" Neferet said approaching her and getting in her face. "You will treat me with respect" she said it quietly but that made it all the more scary. Stark moved in front of Zoey.

"Easy Stark" said a voice from behind them all." I turned and there was Leobnia standing there. "Neferet is not a danger, are you Neferet" she said coldly.

"Of course not" Neferet said backing away. She smiled. "I was just explaining to the fledglings that I am very pleased they are all back here, safely"

"Of course" The horse professor said.

"Now I must be off" Neferet said and walked away and just like that, the confrontation was over.

"Zoey" Aphrodite said shocked "You cursed just then." And she held up her hand in a high five and Zoey smacked it.

"Well done Zoey" said Stevie Rae walking over to her and giving her a hug. "I can't believe you called her a bitch, it's so unlike you"

"And that's why it's so amazing" said Aphrodite smiling.

"She will make our lives hell" I said taking hold of Stevie Rae's hand.

"And we will make hers hell right back" Aphrodite said menacingly.

"Do not do anything that will involve loss of life" Darius said putting his arm around her and she leaned into him.

"I will" she said and Darius opened his mouth to protest but she continued "It will be her that looses her life"

"Well destroyed" Damien corrected "we already came to terms she can't be killed."

"Maybe we shouldn't-" Erin started

"Talk about it here" Shaunee finished

"The brain sharers are right" Aphrodite said looking around.

"Yeah, talk about this only in the depot."

Then the horse professor who had been standing there listening cleared her throat.

"Oh, I forgot you were here, sorry" Zoey stammered. "Oh anything you heard we were only joking and-"

"Its ok, I am on your side, Neferet must be destroyed but maybe notice your surrounding better, things wouldn't of worked out well if I did not support you"

Zoey smiled "Right of course"

"Go on now, you do not want to be late"

Stevie Rae grabbed my hand and then through her arm around Zoey and we all started off in the direction of the school.

**Sorry its short and rubbish ahahahaha (: oh well.**

**Please review (:**


End file.
